


are you paying attention, now?

by axc_el



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axc_el/pseuds/axc_el
Summary: Oikawa is needy for attention, and Iwaizumi gives it to him, like the good boyfriend he is. (Or, maybe, he teases Oikawa a bit too much and the other kinda snaps)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	are you paying attention, now?

**Author's Note:**

> Some self-indulgent soft boyfriends iwaoi lol. Also my first try at smut, please be merciful hhh

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa’s lanky figure hovered over Iwaizumi’s own, and two hands came down to surround him on all sides. The man in question wore a well-practiced pout that he  _ knew _ was irresistible. Some days, Iwaizumi didn’t know which he’d rather use to wipe it off: a punch or a single, long-lasting kiss. 

“Go away, Oikawa,” he ended up saying instead, something that only served to deepen the pout. Iwaizumi could already feel his resolve slipping. His boyfriend’s eyebrows furrowed and he seemed to think for a bit, before nodding to himself and letting his limbs collapse into a heap on top of Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“Come  _ on,  _ I’m right here, you know?” Oikawa wriggled a bit, positioning his arms so that they were wrapped around Iwaizumi’s waist, effectively trapping him. Sneaky piece of shit. “Don’t tell me you’re going to let all of ‘this’ go to waste, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi sighed and wrapped his own arms around Oikawa, scowling as the other grinned at him. “Happy now?” he asked, making his point clear by tightening his grip on the other’s waist. “Or do you need more?” 

“You know better than to ask things you already know the answer to,” Oikawa licked his lips and surged forwards, stealing a kiss. He pulled back, admiring his handiwork in the form of what had to be one of the most breathtaking views one could possibly see, or at least, in his opinion. 

“You seem happier than I do, Iwa-chan,” he giggled.

“Shut the hell up and do it again, dumbass.” 

Oikawa shook his head and sat up, using Iwaizumi’s shoulders as leverage. At his disgruntled expression, he only winked and said, “You’ll have to work for it.” 

“For fuck’s sake,” Iwaizumi breathed, his eyes suddenly a lot heavier than they were mere seconds ago. “Why can’t you just enjoy things like a normal person?” He said that, but he still gave as good as he got, if not better. 

“Hah,” Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi began to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses up the side of his neck, stopping to tongue at one particular spot below his ear. He gasped a bit, clutching at Iwaizumi’s shirt. The other smirked a bit before continuing, moving to nip at his ear in the process. 

“Is this enough for you?” It was less of a question and more of a challenge, and they both knew exactly what the connotations of those words were. Iwaizumi popped back into his field of vision bearing a heady blush and bite-ridden lips, and Oikawa could feel his pulse quicken by the thundering beats echoing throughout his head. 

“Ahh,” he went to cover his smile as best he could, but he knew it was a lost cause the moment he started. “You have no idea how you look right now, do you?” 

"I could say the same for you." Iwaizumi went back in, targeting the dip between his neck and shoulders for a change. And Oikawa let him, gasping out warped  _ “Iwa-chan” _ s every now and then only to feel the other stiffen beneath him. 

“That’s enough--!” Oikawa was cut off by his own moan, “Iwa-chan, _ please,  _ for the love of God, I am begging you.” Iwaizumi smirked and his blood ran cold. Who knew he was dating such an evil bastard? 

“Then beg,” and he stopped. “Or, since this was  _ your  _ idea, why don’t you take the lead?” 

“If that’s what it takes for you to finally budge, then maybe I will,” Oikawa huffed. “Mind you, I won’t be pulling any stops once I get into it.” 

Iwaizumi grinned and fell backward onto the mattress, pulling Oikawa down on top of him. “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” he snarked. 

_ He’s going to be the death of me, _ Oikawa realized as he pulled up the other’s shirt and began to litter Iwaizumi’s abs with hickeys and love bites. Lingering at his waistband for just a moment he glanced upwards to see Iwaizumi looking down back at him, with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. It was at that exact second that he knew, he wouldn’t mind dying if it were because of  _ him. _

“What’s that face for, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi scrunched his nose, and Oikawa felt his chest squeeze at the motion. “Get to it, already.” 

“Can you not insult me while we’re doing this?” He swiped his tongue into the dip of Iwaizumi’s hips and hummed as Iwaizumi sucked in a sharp breath, his free hand coming to tug at Oikawa’s hair. He nipped at his jutting hipbone in retaliation, soothing the skin with a few more kisses. More kisses never hurt anybody, did it? “It’s hard enough to concentrate as it is.” 

“You,  _ ah--  _ you piece of shit,” Iwaizumi panted from above him, his breaths coming out in shorter and shorter bursts with each passing moment. “You’ve got me stuck here, ha -- _ ah!-- _ haven’t you?” 

Oikawa nuzzled into the inside of Iwaizumi’s thigh, letting his lips graze past the other’s stiff member through the thin layer of fabric not-so-subtly. “Perhaps,” he purred, “But I like to think that you put yourself in this situation.” 

“I hate you,” Iwaizumi gritted out from behind clenched teeth. “I hate you and whatever you’re doing to me right now.” 

“That’s not what you’re telling me down  _ here,  _ Iwa-chan,” Oikawa finally put a hand on Iwaizumi’s length, albeit not directly, squeezing the base of it lightly. He reveled in the small moan that came out of the other’s mouth, rewarding himself for the small victory. He squeezed it a bit harder, bringing his lips to rest at its underside. “How about you try saying that again?” 

“In your dreams, shitface,” Iwaizumi groaned, determinedly looking anywhere but at Oikawa. 

He licked a hot stripe through the fabric, smirking devilishly as he did so. “What about now?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“By all means, you’re welcome to.” 

Iwaizumi groaned, and Oikawa took that as his cue to finally get things going, not wasting any time in taking off the rest of the clothes between the both of them. He spared himself a second to just  _ look _ at Iwaizumi and admire the way his muscles fluttered as he breathed, and the way the tip of his member glistened with precome. 

Oikawa found himself licking his lips once more, his eyes fixated on his goal. “Excited, aren’t you?” he voiced to the room. “It’s kind of noticeable.” 

“You’re not too far off, yourself,” Iwaizumi bit his lips, shifting so that their hips were slotted together. They both moaned in unison, eyes falling shut at the feel of blessed friction.  _ Finally.  _

“Shut up and touch me,” Oikawa sighed as he gave the tiniest of thrusts, his arms shaking the smallest amount at the drag of skin-on-skin. His mind hazy with lust, he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and lined it up with both of their cocks, putting his own hand on top. 

“Says the one who won’t shut up unless I kiss him,” he made his point by planting a wet one while the other was busy finding the best spot to focus on. The two of them exchanged kisses languidly while Iwaizumi worked his way to the edge, Oikawa following in close pursuit. 

Oikawa finished first, painting their conjoined hands with streaks of pearly white. He moaned into the kiss, his tongue sliding against Iwaizumi’s in short, desperate swipes. He pulled back just the tiniest bit, still out of breath and panting. Not even waiting for the other to say anything, he pressed his thumb to the tip of his cock and smiled as he watched the other come undone. Well, as much as he could before the thumb was lifted. 

“Are you paying attention, now?” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear, feeling the other shiver with every word. “Because there’s nothing stopping me from just leaving you like this.” 

“You wouldn’t--  _ hahh,”  _ Iwaizumi arched his back, his free hand moving to fist the sheets. He glared at the man hovering above him, his other hand quivering underneath Oikawa’s grip. 

“Would I?” Oikawa traced a line from the base and up the shaft with his pointer finger, stopping just shy of the tip to look at Iwaizumi dead in the eye. “Would I?” he asked again, this time palming the tip. He ended up never getting an answer, as Iwaizumi was a bit  _ preoccupied _ with something a bit more, pressing. 

“You,” Iwaizumi pushed his clean hand against Oikawa’s bare chest, “are disgusting.” 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, prying himself off of the other, wincing a bit at the dried mess on his hands, stomach, and pretty much every bit of skin. He glanced over at Iwaizumi, now bundled inside of numerous blankets, and called back, “But so are you!” 

That earned him a pillow to the back of the head. 

**Author's Note:**

> asdlkkdsjjsdlhfkdhg AAAaaa forgive me for I have sinned


End file.
